1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel chairs or mobility chairs, and positioning chairs.
2. Related Art
Elderly or infirm patients or residents of assisted living facilities often utilize wheeled chairs. There are typically two types of chairs, namely mobility chairs and positioning chairs. Mobility chairs provide support and independent mobility for patients or residents capable of self propulsion. Positioning chairs provide positioning for extended periods of sitting. Mobility chairs typically have a lower seating surface to enable the patient's or resident's feet to reach the floor to propel the chair. Mobility chairs often provide an unobstructed area in front of and below the seat to accommodate leg movement. Positioning chairs typically have a higher seating surface to accommodate tilting of the seating surface. Positioning chairs often include a leg rest or support. A patient or resident often progresses or migrates from a mobility chair to a positioning chair as health or ability deteriorates. It will be appreciated that providing both a mobility chair and then a positioning chair can be an added expense for a family or other health care provider.
A consideration in both mobility and positioning chairs is comfort or the reduction of pressure points. It will be appreciated that pressure points or concentrations over extended periods of sitting can not only be uncomfortable, but can lead to additional health issues. Thus, such chairs often include a padded surface of foam. Another concept for the reduction of pressure points is the use of a series of discrete straps spanning a width of the seat and backrest. For example, see Broda Comfort Tension Seating™ by Broda Seating; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,461 and D414,143; and US Patent Publication No. 2009-0315376.